You're Out of Luck!
by BananaPiink
Summary: When Tadase never shows up for a Gaurdian Meeting Amu and her friends get worried and later find out that Tadase has been kidnapped! But is it Easter? Or is it a new enemy?
1. He's Late?

Jamie: Ohai! I feel like writing a Tadamu fanfiction. I really like the pairing, because, honestly, Amuto is a load of BS.

Suu: Don't talk like that, desu.

Jamie: Okay, fine. But it is...

Suu: Hmnnn.

Jamie: Anyway there aren't enough Tadamu (Tadase + Amu) fanfictions, you guys have to help contribute to the Tadamu cause!

Amu: -Blush- I... like... Tadamu stories.

Tadase: -Blush-

Jamie: Well, I don't-

Ran: Jamie doesn't own Shugo Chara! or any of their characters!

Jamie: I was getting to that.

Miki: You snooze you lose.

You're Out of Luck

Rated T*

Chapter 1

I've Got The Chills

It was a glorious morning, the sun was bright in the sky, and it's light was warm on a certain girl's face. A little digitial alarm clock on an end table read 6:29AM. 3...2...1...

BLEEP! BLEEP BLEEP! It blared.

"Urrrrgh." the girl groaned, mashing her hand in random places in an attempt to shut off the digital clock. After a few minutes of trying to shut off the clock, she shot up out of her bed, ready to throw it out of the window. When she looked at her end table there was nothing but a little framed picture of her and her family. "Where...?" she began to say, until three tiny little people flew up from under the bed, holding the clock all together. "Amu, get ready or you'll be late, desu~" one of the little people said. She was dressed up as a tiny mint green maid. She spoke again, her face bright and her honey colored piggy-tails bouncing with everyone of her movements, "Amu, you've got an important thing to do at the Royal Garden, desu."

The pink cheer leader spoke next, "Come on Amu! Fight! Fight!" Her pom-poms were fluttering about and her pink pony tail and visor stayed in place.

Amu mumbled something unintelligable as she scratched at her messy pink hair, all knotted and curled because of the way she slept. "I'll get ready if you do one thing for me." she said. "Oh, and what's that?" the blue one said. She had short navy blue hair, a giant artist's cap, and some painter-esk clothes. "TURN OFF THAT ALARM!" Amu shouted, fire practically coming out of her mouth.

---

"It's so cold." Amu complained to her charas as she walked to the Royal Garden, "It's Sunday, why do I have to go here so early?" "But it's your duty as a gaudian, desu~" the green chara frowned, disappointed in her owner. "She'll go anyway just to see Tadase." the blue chara said with a grin, "Right, Ran?"

"C'mon Amu! Fight!" the pink chara, Ran, cheered on.

"What? No teasing Suu?" Amu asked sarcastically. When there was no response she called out, "Suu?" There was no answer. "Suu!" Ran shouted, worried about her friend. "Suu!" the blue artist chara shouted and pointed to a snowman, with a little Suu imprint in it. Amu and her two charas rushed forward towards the snowman. "Despite looking like a morning person, you're really sleepy, aren't you, Suu?" Amu said to the blob of snow. She couldn't help but smirk at her own remark.

"It's too cold in here, desu~" a little voice cooed from below the top of the snowman. They all looked down to see that Suu was completely burried inside the snowman. "I guess it can't be helped, Miki help me get her out." Together Amu and Miki pushed off the lump of snow used as the snowman's head to get Suu as Ran cheered on the sidelines.

"Amu! It's almost 7:30! You'll be late! Fight, Amu!" Ran shouted as they ran towards the fimiliar school grounds and then infront of the beautiful greenhouse used as the Royal Garden, the spot where the Gaurdians had most of their meetings.

A rush of warmth came to Amu and her charas as she stepped into the place she knew so well. It felt like home to her.

"Amu-chii! You were almost late!" a bright and bubbly red-head with bright red ribbons on her head exclaimed before she hugged Amu. Amu smiled at her friend Yaya. She was always so bright and cheerful, or at least most of the time she was. Her Gaurdian Chara was Pepe, which represented her longing to be a baby again to get to be lazy and have all of the attention. She was the Ace.

"Hi Amu." a small girl called from the white table they had their meetings at. She had long, flowing blond hair. "Hi Rima!" Amu called from her spot. Rima was the Queen, and also, one of Amu's best friends. Her Gaudrian Chara, Kusu Kusu, loves gags and humor, which is unlike Rima's natural stoney facade.

Amu and Yaya made their way towards Rima and sat down at their usual seats. "Where are Tadase and Nagihiko?" Amu asked curiously. "Nagihiko's busy doing some research for Tadase, and we hoped you'd see him on his way here." Rima spoke indifferently.

"Hmm... That's strange, Tadase-kun is never late." Amu thought aloud. In a second Rima was out of her seat and stood next to Amu. "Oh, so you pay attention to these kinds of things, huh?" she accused nudging Amu. "N-n-n-no!" Amu squealed and then blushed.

---

Meanwhile...

"Chara-nari, Platnium Royale!" shouted a boy that was wearing layers upon layers of frills. It was Tadase, the kind, considerate, polite, and shy King. About fifty yards away there were three dark figures. Tadase was ready to attack in any moment. He eyed the figures and tried to make out who they were, but in a second they were gone. "Huh?" Tadase was bewildered, weren't they just infront of him? "Boo." was the last thing he heard. He spun around looking to see who it was, but he was too late. The three figures became six, then twelve, then twenty-four.

He was surrounded. He looked more closely at he people and realized that they didn't have faces. Or, at least, their faces were all covered by white Xs. In one swift movement he was knocked off his feet and everything turned black.

---------------------

Jamie: Oooh! Cliff hanger!

Suu: That wasn't nice, desu. You'r very mean.

Miki: Violent would be a better word.

Amu: (Oblivious) I wonder why Tadase-kun is so late...

Everyone: -Sweat drop-

*Rated T because of violence and mah dirty mouth. I need some Orbitz. XD


	2. Black Rose

Note: I wanted to change the chapter title in the actual text of the story, but it wouldn't go on so just in case, Chapter 1's official name is "He's Late?"  
---

Jamie: Well, I was *going* to update this next week to start some kind of schedule, but by obvious demand...

Kiseki: She had a higher ego than me, a king! That cannot continue!

Random Passerby: ORLY?!

Jamie: -Death glare at Kiseki- You should be with Tadase.

Amu: Tadase! Where?!

Suu: Well, Jamie doesn't own Shugo Chara! or any of the characters.

You're Out of Luck!

Chapter 2  
Black Rose

"Amu, it's getting late, desu~" Suu said with concern. Amu was clumsy, but with her luck figured in with the dark, it was no wonder Suu was so worried. "Where is that Tadase? Making us wait like this!" Rima complained. Suddenly a figure appeared by the entrance to the garden. "Tadsase if that's you-" Amu shouted, but then she recognized who it was. "Wait, Tadase isn't here?" the figure asked, coming closer to the gaurdians. Amu shook her head. "It's very unusual that Tadase would be this late, desu." Suu said as she fussed over some dusty books. "Nagihiko, did Tadase tell you anything?" Amu asked.

Amu believed that Nagihiko was Nadeshiko's twin brother, but because of Nagihiko's family tradition he must act like a girl in order to perfect his dancing skills. In short, they were the same person. Nagihiko/Nadeshiko had a shugo chara Temari, but because Nagihiko stopped believing in himself and his chara she disappeared, and then another egg appeared with hers.

"Well, he sent me off to research to see if there were any other people that wanted the Embryo..." Nagihiko began. "Wait, what?" Rima shouted, startled, "Stop looking at me like that." Nagihiko was surprised at Rima's reaction. She normally ignored Nagihiko because of his relation to his "twin sister" and Amu's best friend, Nadeshiko. Rima got up from her chair and whispered something to Amu. "Oh!" Amu reacted. Rima glared at Nagihiko and nodded. "Well, Rima thinks-" Amu began, only to be inturrupted by Yaya. "Yaya's hungry! I want to eat some snacks!"

---

'What are these people?' Tadase wondered. He had woken up half an hour ago, but his faceless captors thought he was still asleep. He and Kiseki were seperated, Kiseki was trapped in a glass box connected to some strange machine, and he was stuck in some kind of metal cage opposite him.

Suddenly he heard foot steps coming towards him. "Hehehe~" the shrill voice went, "Our plans are almost complete. If we drain all of their positive energy we'll be able to find the Embryo much faster!" Tadase tensed at the word Embryo.

He knew these people were not the same as Easter, but how did they know about the Embryo? Before he knew it, it felt as if he was being lifted. He looked through the little opening at the side of the cage, and sure enough he was going up.

"Do you really think that he will make a good helper in our cause?" a voice said. It sounded serious and low, but it also sounded like it belonged to a child. "Yes," the shrill voice trilled, "This will bring you to your Embryo, boss."  
"Are there any changes things will go wrong?"

"No, the actual process will go smoothly."

"What about the transformation?"

"Well... if he doesn't have enough negative energy in him, he'll go through some irreversable changes and there is a slight possibility he might die on us."

'Boss?' Tadase thought, not hearing the part about him dying, 'but she sounds like she's around Ami's age!' "Hey! Let me out this instant!" a loud voice came though. Tadase got up, to startled to keep the charade. Kiseki must have woken up.

"Hey! The test subjects are awake!" a man's voice boomed through. "Let me out this instant you peasents!" Kiseki shouted, "This is not how you treat a king!" There was a lot of commotion and suddenly his cage flew, or rather fell extremely quickly, and slammed when it hit the ground, forcing Tadase to lie back down. Tadase wasn't that hurt, probably some bruises.

'The care-taker was right! There are other people who want the Embroy!' Tadase thought. He was about to look for his phone, but right before he could get back up he was suddenly very tired and drifted off into sleep.

"Do you think he knows too much?" the shrill voice asked. "No, mama, but I have a feeling that he has friends. Have the men do some research on the area." the child ordered, "I'm hungry, where's the fool that was making my oatmeal?"

---

"And so this coorperation is run by a little girl, about Ami's age, named Rosalie." Nagihiko explained to the gaurdians, over some hot chocolate and cookies through Yaya's demand. "Wait, they use a person's negative energy to form these lifeless drones that serve them? That's horrible!" Amu shouted.

Nagihiko shook his head in disgust, "That's not the only problem with them." Amu wondered what the problem was, she moved closer to Nagihiko to listen to what he was saying as his voice dropped to a whisper. "It would take about five times the normal power of 'Open Heart' to make them normal. We don't have that power, and if the person doesn't have that much negative energy in them, they can very well die before they become their servant drones." Rima remained indifferent, but Amu gasped and Yaya dropped her cookie.

"I was just about to call Tadase and tell him the information, but he wouldn't pick up his phone." Nagihiko said very concerned, "And then I found this on the floor." Nagihiko showed the gaurdians Tadase's cell phone, it looked very beat up and broken, and a little scrap of fabric.

"The fabric?" Amu asked, wanting to know what it had to do with anything. "Yaya knows what that is! It's part of Tadase's clothes when he transformes with Kiseki!" Yaya shouted, suddenly standing up from her chair.

Rima's eyes widened, proving that she was paying as much attention as Amu and Yaya, maybe even more. "So, does that mean, Tadase?" Rima asked in her soft voice.

"I have reason to believe that this company, Black Rose, kidnapped Tadase." Nagihiko stated.

---------------------

Jamie: Ohhh, a slight cliff hanger!

Amu: Oh no! Tadase!

Suu: I don't like this, desu.

Tadase&Kiseki(Somewhere off in the distance): Zz...zzzzz...ZZz...zZzzZz...

Jamie: Well, wait for the next chapter. I'll post it on Tuesday or Wednesday. It just depends if I have the time to actually write the chapter. ^-^;

Ran: Laziness is not acceptable! Fight, Jamie! Fight!


	3. Are You Okay, Tadase?

Jamie: Well, I felt like writing the third chapter...

Miki: But you didn't feel like show us until now?!

Suu: I don't understand, desu~"

Jamie: Well, I actually wrote(am writing) this on Sunday, January 4th at 3:28AM.

Suu: That's so late, desu!

Ran: Go Jamie! Fight!

Amu: Is that even healthy..?

Ikuto: Does it matter?

Yoru: Ikto doesn't like that this is a Tadamu story, he might show an appearance somewhere-

Jamie: (Creepy monster aoura) Could you kindly direct me to the person that let you in here?

Yoru: Oh, Ikuto. She looks mad...

Ikuto(directed to Jamie): Why do you want to know?

Jamie: SO I CAN KICK THEIR ASS.

Suu: Such foul language, desu.

(Start Jamie vs. Ikuto Combat Scene)

Ran: Go! Go! Jamie, Fight!

Suu: I guess it can't be helped, desu. I'll have to do the disclaimer-

Daichi: Jamie doesn't own Shugo Chara! or it's characters. But she did create the "Black Rose" company.

Suu: -for Jamie.

Miki: Hey! Who said you could inturrupt Suu like that?!

Daichi: You snooze you loose...

Suu: Oh, this chat is getting too long, desu~

You're Out of Luck!

Chapter 3  
Are You Okay, Tadase?

"Tadase... was... kidnapped?" Amu said anguished. Nagihiko shook his head, "I don't know for sure, but before coming here I also checked where he lived, and he wasn't there. That's why I assumed that he was here already." Amu got up her chair so quickly that it slammed to the floor and she slowly started towards the exit. Ran flew up gently to Amu's shoulder, "Amu, where are you going?"

Amu turned her head and looked at Ran, "Isn't it obvious? This is all a joke, so I'm going to go get Tadase."

All the gaurdians stared at Amu for a moment with sad faces. Amu was obviously aware to the fact that this wasn't a joke, but it was as if her brain refused to accept this as an answer.

Suddenly her knees buckled and she fell to the ground. "Amu!" Ran exclaimed. Amu shook her head, giant tears starting to form in her eyes. "No..." 'Why am I crying? This is not my character... why am I?' Before she knew it Rima, Nagihiko, and Yaya were right next to her, trying to comfort her. She took a deep breathe and tried to get up. Once she was stable she took all of her strength to summon her 'cool and spicy' personality, "Well then, we'll just have to get Tadase and teach 'Black Rose' a lesson or two."  
"For Tadase." Rima said quietly.  
"For Tadase." they all repeated in unison.

---

Tadase woke up, once again in a daze. He didn't know where he was for a few moments until it all sank in. He was somewhere in the Black Rose HQ, about to be used as one of their lab rats.

"Onii-san, you're finally awake." the little girl said. She had blond ringlets and her hair was tied in two pig tails. She would have looked like an innocent kindergartener if it wasn't for her bright crimson eyes.

Tadase looked at his surroundings. Now he was in some kind of lab where there were many colorful fluids in different sized and shaped beakers. There was one giagantic machine, it was a silvery color and looked like the shape of a human body.

"Who are you?" Tadase asked the little girl. "Oh? Don't play dumb with me, I'm Rosalie." she responded cheerfully, but all her cheerfulness disappeared when she added, "I know you were listening to us."

'She knows... Maybe if I keep her stalled I can figure out where Kiseki is and-' "Onii-san, do you think I'm stupid?" Rosalie snapped and stomped her foot. "W-what are you-"  
"I can hear your thoughts, if you haven't already noticed. Baka onii-san."

---

"Chara nari, Amulet Heart!"  
"Chara nari, Clown Drop!"

"Chara nari, Dear Baby!"

"And then there's Nagihiko!" Yaya teased. Rima and Kusu Kusu were not impressed. "If your going to make a joke, do it correctly!" Rima scolded Yaya.  
"Well, the mood certainly picked up." Ran mumbled tiredly to Miki and Suu. "Yes, desu~ That's a good sign!" Suu replied happiy. Miki nodded as she worked on making a copy of the Black Rose Head Quarters blueprints.

"Done!" Miki announced as she distributed the blueprints to everybody. "Oh, these are very detailed, Miki!" Amu gushed. "Do not underestimate the abilities of an - dramatic pause - artist!" Miki said, even stating "dramatic pause."

"Okay, so if this is going to work out we'll need to..."  
---

"What's wrong onii-san? You don't want to play?" Rosalie cackled as she backed Tadase into a corner, revealing her pearly white, but sharp and fatal teeth. "You know, I really hate these things," she said dully as she began poking at her eyes, "They make things so hard to see." She popped out the contacts in here eyes to reveal that her eyes were a deeper shade of red and two silvery white tilted crosses on her pupils.

"Come on, don't you want to play with Rosalie?" she asked Tadase in english.

--------------------------------------

Jamie: Okay, so obviously they're all talking in Japanese, but I can't speak or type Japanese. So I'll just mention when someone talks in english.

Random Passerby: Didn't you totally steal the white cross on the eye thing from Air Gear? With Agito/Akito's third personality?

Jamie: Shhhhhh. Don't tell anyone, 'kay?

Everyone: Well, bye bye 'til next time! ^-^ Sorry for the short chapter: MAJOR CASE OF WRITER'S BLOCK! D:


	4. Tadase's Rescue

Jamie: Still shetloads of writer's block. . But I'm gonna try just for you guys. ;D  
Ran: That's right! Fight!  
Miki: Weren't you going to-  
Jamie: That's right! In the last chapter Rosalie was saying "Onii-san" I don't think that's correct, because I fail at Japanese titles and stuff, but she's supposed to have awkward Japanese, anyway. She's a lazy, close-minded, American like me. x3

Ikuto: I'm ba~ck.  
Jamie: Not for long. Do you WANT me to write that you were hit by a bus? Because even if I have writer's block I can make that wish come true...

Tadase: Hmm... I think someone just said something good...

Everyone: ...  
Jamie: Well, I don't own Shugo Chara! or their characters. But I do own 'Black Rose'. :] HAHA! I finally said it!  
Miki: Darn, I was hoping for a turn.

You're Out of Luck!

Chapter 4  
Tadase's Rescue

"Mama? Can you please tell papa that I'm sleeping over Rima's today?" Amu asked her mother over Rima's mobile phone. "Yes, I know it's a bit short noticed, but it's very important... I can? Thank you mama!" Before she hung up she could hear her mother screaming, 'Papa! Amu's staying at a Rima's house...' 'What?! Will there be boys?!'

Amu wished that they were just going to sleep at Rima's house, but once her parent's were asleep they would sneak out to save Tadase. 'Don't worry, Tadase. We're going to save you.'

---

Tadase was backed into a corner in the lab. Rosalie, with her demon eyes, was coming after him. "See? Isn't this fun-" she said in a dark tone, but before she could finish what she was saying she tripped over her long dress and fell on her face. "A-are you okay?" Tadase asked walking up towards her.  
"Do you think I would be so stupid as to trip on my own?" She asked Tadase in her awkward Japanese.  
"Wha-" he began. Suddenly she lunged after him and had him pinned down to the floor. She frowned, "Don't underestimate me."

---

"Mama! I'm having some friends over." Rima whispered into her phone, "But- Mama! Please? Fine."  
Rima frowned, "Big trouble. My mother's at an evening party so you can't 'sleep over' at my house."

"No." Amu moaned, "This will ruin our plans to save Tadase!" "And Yaya really wanted to sleep over at Rima's!" Yaya added.  
"My mom said that I could sleep over Amu's though..." Rima hesitantly announced. "That's great!" Nagihiko said, a bit too loud. "Were you that eager to see me in my Pajamas?" Rima snapped. Nagihiko wasn't part of the sleep over plan. Amu, Ran, and Suu gasped while Miki and Yaya giggled.  
"Amu, don't look at me that way," Nagihiko pleaded, "You parents will think that you're both sleeping over each other's houses, so we can start the plan sooner. That's all I was thinking." Amu stared at him for a moment. "I swear." he added. Miki nodded, "He's telling the truth."

---

Tadase opened his eyes. 'Where am I?' He thought. He was in some sort of green fluid, but he could still breath perfectly. "Kiseki?" he called. "Nnnnn..." a tiny king moaned in his sleep. "Kiseki! You're all right!" Tadase tried to reach out to Kiseki, but his hand hit glass. 'Huh?' He started to wake up from his daze and found that he was in a large glass cylinder, as was Kiseki, and they were both connected to a large, blinking machine.  
"You're going to be one very useful drone." Rosalie giggled. "The machine is being prepared for use." her mother said in her shrill, annoying voice. 'Oh no.' he thought, 'Is this really the end?'

---

(NFA: Gags. I have to bring Ikuto into this story. "/)

"Ikuto, Utau, Kukai, thank you for coming to help us save Tadase." Nagihiko said as the gaurdians met up with their old gaurdian friend and Amu's two Easter related friends. "I was promised a night with Ikuto." Utau complained. "You got what you wanted. You'll be spending this night with Ikuto," Rima said harshly, "Only you'll also be helping us." Utau rolled her eyes.  
"I thought Amu was in trouble." Ikuto accused. "You will be, too if you don't help me save Tadase." Amu threatened. "But I can do so much more for you." Ikuto whispered irresistably in Amu's ear, leaving her face bright red. "Amu looks like an apple!" Yaya announced happily.  
"Okay. Let's go save Tadase!"

--------------------------------------


End file.
